


sweeter than a dessert

by markhyuckstea



Series: everyone loves kun [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baking, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Food, Food Fight, Hugs, Kissing, Korean Food, M/M, Nicknames, Pancakes, Polyamory, Silly, and, cleaning the kitchen is going to be a nightmare, everyone is poly, they're such a mess, unfinished tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckstea/pseuds/markhyuckstea
Summary: kun and taeyong had no idea that making hotteok would thrn out to be such a mess.





	sweeter than a dessert

**Author's Note:**

> *Hotteok is a variety of filled Korean pancake and is a popular street food of Korea.  
> **Yakgwa, also called gwajul, is a type of yumil-gwa, which is deep-fried, wheat-based hangwa. Traditionally, the sweet was offered in a jesa and enjoyed on festive days such as chuseok, marriages, or hwangap celebrations.
> 
> recipe used: https://houseofnasheats.com/hotteok-korean-sweet-pancakes/

"can you please pass me the apron please, love?" taeyong asked kun who was already putting one on. he reached up to take the other one - a cute one, with small foxes drawn on it. it suited taeyong really well. kun passed it to him and while he was putting it on, he tied his own apron and then taeyong's. "thank you, babe," taeyong smiled.

"no problem, sweetheart," kun answered and smiled as well. "what are we going to make then? hotteok* or yakgwa**?" he asked taeyong.

"i think we can make hotteok, i prefer it over yakgwa any day, to be honest. plus when i make it, it always turns out to be ugly and i'm in the mood for some pretty food today," taeyong said, climbing up on a counter and getting flour out of it. "who on earth thought that putting shelves that high would be a good idea?!" he sounded exasperated.

"probably johnny and yukhei. i'll get all the dishes and utensils, bub, you get the ingredients," kun laughed lightly and leaned down to get a mixing bowl from a counter. he looked over at taeyong struggling to get all the ingredients and cutely smiled, while getting everything from the lower shelves.

"okay," taeyong loudly exhaled, as if he was stressed and tired already from just climbing on counters. "let's start. i'll get the water and oil, put the dry ingredients together please, sweetheart."

"alright," kun agreed. he took the sugar, yeast, and salt and put them in the mixing bowl in approximate measures. kun wasn't too sure of them but hoped that they were good enough. everything usually turned out okay, so he wasn't too afraid of messing something up. and he knew that taeyong wouldn't blame it on him anyway.

taeyong came back in a moment, added in the liquids in what looked like very well measured proportions and stirred all the ingredients together. "okay, now we have to leave it for a few minutes," taeyong murmured. he went to kun and hugged him tightly. the younger hugged him back and looked taeyong in the eye. "how are you so pretty?" taeyong giggled and asked.

kun had no idea how to answer to that so he just settled with pressing a small kiss on the older's forehead. he saw taeyong smile after that so kun assumed he had done well. in response to that taeyong leaned a bit further up and softly kissed kun. the younger smiled into the kiss and felt taeyong do the same in a moment.

"okay," taeyong softly said, ending the kiss. "we've got to continue now, love."

"okay," kun smiled and let taeyong go. "what do we need to do now?"

"just add some flour and knead it with the mixer until it's smooth. then we can clean up because we have to wait for an hour until the dough rises," taeyong said. kun loved to see taeyong this confident, even if it was just about his cooking skills. cooking with taeyong, in general, was one of his favourite activities, it was both fun and useful. AND the food they made always turned out to be delicious.

"alright. can i add the flour? i don't trust myself with the mixer," he laughed cutely and took the flour in hand already.

"of course, babe," taeyong agreed. and honestly, who could even deny anything for kun? he was such a sweetheart that taeyong's heart just fluttered every time he even slightly thought of him. and it went completely crazy whenever he was around him. denying something to kun was a move only a total fool would make. and, while taeyong admitted he wasn't the absolute smartest person on the earth, he also wasn't the dumbest one.

and so kun added some flour, again approximately, which made taeyong internally scream but it was kun so who cared about correct proportions? he would allow the younger to put an entire cup of vanilla extract in the dough if he wanted to, even if using that wasn't planned in the recipe at all.

then taeyong kneaded the dough with the mixer while kun attentively looked at how taeyong did it as if waiting for something. and that he was. as soon as taeyong turned off the mixer and put it down, kun threw some flour in the older's face while giggling cutely. taeyong was... shocked to not say more, blinking rapidly. but then he suddenly understood what had happened and took some flour and threw it at kun who tried to avoid it but ultimately failed horribly and now had a bunch of whiteness on his face (huh, was this what all those whitewashing fansites were trying to achieve?) and apron, and pants, _and_ jacket.

taeyong smiled about his lucky throw but he didn't get to rejoice because he was hit by some more of the white powder and now it had got _everywhere_. and, well, now taeyong just had to get revenge now. he took a fistful of flour and ran towards kun who was already trying to escape but the older caught him right in time and ruffled all of the flour in his hair. and then he started running away because he knew that something even worse was definitely coming.

taeyong crawled behind the table, stupidly hoping that kun wasn't going to find him, and sat there, putting his hands on his head to protect his hair. the hiding strategy didn't work at all because in less than half a minute he was pinned to the ground by one of kun's hands and the other was just pouring the whole pack of flour everywhere he could, especially in his hair, while giggling uncontrollably at the same time. and taeyong only had to join in because he couldn't keep his laugh in at all.

"i give up, i retreat," taeyong cried out, holding his stomach with one hand because he was laughing too hard. "please spare me, kind sir."

"only this once," kun answered and put the flour pack on the ground. he didn't let taeyong go yet, still having him pinned against the ground, and the younger used the position to attack taeyong with a bunch of kisses. only then taeyong used the opportunity and rolled kun over and now he was on top and vigorously kissing kun on his cheeks, nose and lips, while still giggling. kun seemed a bit shocked but started laughing soon after and put the older right next to him in a pile of flour so now they were both just lying on the kitchen floor, completely white, covered in flour.

it looked quite questionable, but at this point neither of them could care about that. they were just... happy.


End file.
